1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel, a thin film transistor array panel, and a method for repairing a display panel.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays (FPD), and it includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. In the LCD, voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field over the liquid crystal layer, and the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field. Accordingly, the polarization of incident light is controlled, and thereby an image may be displayed.
The LCD also includes switching elements connected to the respective pixel electrodes, and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data lines for controlling the switching elements and applying voltages to the pixel electrodes.
However, a white defect in which a pixel is brightly displayed may be generated due to various factors occurring during the LCD manufacturing process, and the white defect is easily recognized by a viewer. Accordingly, the pixel may be repaired in which the white defect is changed into a black defect, such that the pixel is always displayed as black so as to not be recognized by the viewer.
At present, to change the defective pixel to the black color, a method in which a repair signal line or a storage electrode line is formed in the pixel and the pixel electrodes are shorted through a laser is used.
However, the success rate of the short using the laser may be decreased as the width of the signal line is decreased.